Something in Midnight
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: I don't really know where I'm going with this one, if you have any ideas you know how to find me *sighs sadly* It's nice, but it's also old, so I've quite forgotten where it was going. 2x4 1x3 1x2 3x4 and 4x5...urgh...I think that's everything...everyone


Duo looked puzzled at the Zero pilot sitting solitarily on the other side of the table, his eyes flicked to Trowa, also looking quit forlorn and lonely further down, and finally to the Lonely Dragon, who stood staring out into space, literally

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundams, or indeed the boys...however the plot itself in this fic is mine and mine alone, no matter how cliched it might be. 

Dedications: My friend Lydia, who wrote a pretty little ficlet for me when I was angry at my nasty computer.

Something in Midnight

Duo looked puzzled at the Zero pilot sitting solitarily on the other side of the table, his eyes flicked to Trowa, also looking quit forlorn and lonely further down, and finally to the Lonely Dragon, who stood staring out into space, literally. 

He himself sat on a chair, hugging Quatre close to him as the blonde read his book. Gently, he rubbed his nose into the blonde's back to get his attention, the Sandrock pilot turning, eyes flicking down to fix upon Duo's.

Duo couldn't help but smile. Quatre always made him smile. Once he was done with the trivial movement he leaned forward and gently licked Quatre's ear, a sign for the younger pilot to listen closely as he was about to whisper something.

'You see Heero?' He hissed softly, then waited for his partner's nod of assent. 'And Trowa?' He nodded again. Duo kissed Quatre's ear delicately. 'How about we set ourselves a mission?' He laughed gently under his breath, then nuzzled into Quatre's neck gently, placing light kisses over his skin.

Quatre muttered a plaintive, 'Yes'. He was both answering Duo's question and enjoying his partner's attention.

Duo nodded then let Quatre go, carefully pushing him from his lap and standing up, he turned the blonde to face him and brushed his lips attentively across Quatre's.

Quatre smiled again, eyes closing to let Duo kiss him, focusing only on his touch with a hint of peace about him. His eyes flicked open as Duo turned and began his movement away to do whatever job he'd set himself.

Quatre returned to the seat, still warmed from where Duo had been seated, his eyes flicked to Heero and he let his voice roll from his throat.

'You know, Heero...' He began.

'Save it,' was Heero's reply.

'But...' cried Quatre.

Heero lifted his eyes into the place where his lids had seconds previously been. 'You know what I said.'

Quatre growled and cursed under his breath then rolled the chair up towards Trowa.

'Hey Trowie-chan..' he began.

'Not now, Quatre,' returned the sandy haired pilot.

'But...' he repeated.

Trowa refused to even open his eyes, deep in thought he disconnected with a simple. 'Quiet.'

Wufei pulled away from the window and walked over to Quatre, slipping one hand under his arm and commanding him towards the door with his glare.

Quatre allowed himself to be led into the next room by Wufei then let his eyes lift to focus on the Chinese boy with questioning eyes.

'I'll help you with your mission,' he said abruptly.

Quatre blinked, slight confusion obvious over his face, then nodded. 'Thank you, Fei-Fei.'

A slight growl emitted from Wufei's throat. 'I won't help if you call me that...'

Quatre nodded in response and leaned towards Wufei, cautiously kissing him on the cheek with feather-light lips. The Chinese boy didn't attempt to move, only blushed and lifted one hand to catch Quatre's head as he retreated. 

'I've always wanted you to do that...' Wufei said.

'I've always *wanted* to do that,' replied Quatre, before turning and walking towards Duo's room.

Wufei smiled and watched him go; their love had been secret so far, and it would remain secret; after all he was the Lone Dragon, eternally purposed to be such; alone. He turned and walked back into the other room where he was eyed suspiciously by Heero.

After a few moments of silence, the perfect soldier spoke. 'Well?'

Wufei smiled mischievously and walked forwards toward the table, slipping up on it and looking down at the two pilots, before humming a gentle note to himself as he pretended to think deeply about something; just watching them. 

'Yeah,' he said sensitively. 'I think he's right...'

Trowa's eyes finally opened, looking up at Wufei perched on the desk. 'Right about what?'

'Oh it's not important,' returned the Lone Dragon, turning his gaze towards the window.

'On Shinigami's life it is,' Heero mentioned sarcastically.

'Oh really...want to bet on that one?' Wufei's eyes flicked shut, making the two pilots search for more information.

Trowa stood up, a hint of anger in his voice, though it was covered well. 'You're going to tell us or...Heero'll shoot you.'

Heero stood aswell, demandingly shouting at Wufei, 'Yeah...I'll...' He turned to Trowa, 'What?'

Wufei laughed and brought his body up into a cross-legged position. 'I'm not divulging that information, I'm a Gundam pilot remember...'

'Okay then Fei-Fei.' Trowa sat back down and closed his eyes. 'Whatever you say, Fei-Fei.'

Heero caught on and leaned in to whisper silently into Wufei's ear. 'Yeah Fei-Fei, we'll keep out your way now, Fei-Fei.'

Wufei desperately tried to keep to the plan as Heero moved in for the kill, kissing against his ear lightly. Wufei's body filled up with anguish and pleasure at the same time, as he arched his head back, trying to stay in his meditative state.

Trowa stood, eyes opening with Wufei's faint whine as he tried to fight back with his pure will. He moved to the other side of the table and lay his hands on Wufei's chest, gently rubbing his hands against it as he leaned in and kissed the Chinese pilot's neck.

Wufei didn't keep steady much longer, his body quivering under the two's touch, eyes closing more than necessary as he struggled with feelings tearing through him. 

Finally, as Trowa's kisses moved down and his shirt was torn away, and as Heero's soft lips approached his mouth and caught the edge of it, and as his hair was released from its band, Wufei gave up.

'Stop! Please stop!' He cried, head rolling to one side as the two pilots retreated. 'That wasn't fair...' He gasped through hurried breaths and ran his hand through his free hair.

His eyes reopened, glaring first at Heero and then at Trowa. 'Not fair...' he repeated, then spoke softly. 'Those two have a bet against me. They think that you two would make an awful couple, and I think that you'd make a good pair.'

Wufei smirked gently and closed his eyes, hoping this plan would work and wouldn't be immediately sniffed out by Heero. 'I don't want to lose the bet...and since you like me so much...'

Wufei looked up hopefully at them.

Heero knew what was happening here, but he didn't care. This was his chance after all. He mocked calmly, 'What wouldn't I do for my little Fei-Fei?'

Wufei hissed yet was cut off as Heero leaned in and kissed him possessively on the lips, as though to stop him replying.

Wufei gasped as he was kissed, then the movement was joined by Trowa who pushed Heero's head down to kiss Wufei, then moved his own head to kiss their neck together hungrily; teeth nipping at their flesh.

Heero pulled himself back for an instant, enough to let words roll lightly over his tongue. 'This is Thank you.'

Quatre heard the commotion and scraping of chairs as he moved down the hall, then the heavy breathing of his co-pilot and the faint whines that passed easily through the ship walls. He shook his head gently. 'They've got him again...You almost feel sorry for him...'

Duo heard the sounds aswell, peeking his head out from the room and spotting Quatre standing forlornly in the hallway. He sneeked over to him Shingami style, hardly touching the floor as he moved, eyes flicking over the younger boy's lithe and agile form.

Quatre began to turn and Duo sprang upwards, hands clamping onto a bar above Quatre's head.

'Quatre...' he said, throwing his voice over towards where the door was. 'You coming?'

Quatre began to walk over towards the door, then turned around towards another when Duo's voice came again from there, sounding rather frustrated as it spoke, 'Well...I won't wait all day.'

;Quatre growled in his throat, expecting the next move, the sound coming from back down the hallway. He froze as it spoke, trying to find the origin of the voice. 'Quatre...please?'

Quatre's eyes fixed on the spot where the sound had actually come from, but there was nothing there; Duo had moved.

An instant later, warm hands flew across his shoulders, slipping to the bottom of his jaw, a spot which was Quatre's soft spot, and rubbing gently to enforce the blonde to gasp in a deep breath of the cold air.

Duo's other arm wrapped gently around Quatre's waist and pulled him closer, holding him tight and close he spoke gently, eyes almost shut, watching a particular spot on the pacifist boy's neck. 'Quatre...shouldn't we go save Fei-Fei?'

Quatre made a slight acknowledging sound as he was held still by the point of his neck that Duo had hold of.

Duo leaned close and skillfully placed kisses over his partner's neck, while moving him forward. He ceased the kisses, resting his head on the crook of the smaller boy's shoulder as he was directed the rest of the way.

The doors opened as Quatre reached them, with the God of Death leaning peacefully on his shoulder.

Inisde, Wufei was subdued, down to his boxers on the table with his eyes shut and head back over the edge, searching for any breath he might have not used yet.

Heero and Trowa were bent over him, they had changed positions and it was now Trowa's turn to assault Wufei's mouth, sliding his tongue over his lips teasingly before moving down from his lips, flicking mischievously to his neck.

Heero however was straddled over the Chinese boy's legs, his tongue sliding over his belly, tickling at his stomach and passionately caressing one nipple at a time.

Heero's hands roamed to begin the movement to withdraw Wufei's boxers, but were stopped by a sharp shout from Duo.

'Hey! Hey! That's enough! Save some for us!'

Duo pulled away from Quatre, then taking his hand led him over to the dining table, looking down at the other pilots as he continued. Heero, who had retreated from his quest to rid the Lone Dragon of his underwear, lifted his head to greet Duo and Quatre with a malevolent smile, his agile Japanese hands continuing the motions his lips had retreated from.

'I think he's enjoying it,' muttered the Japanese boy.

'He'll enjoy it with two more of us too,' chimed Duo in reply.

Quatre nodded and went up to Wufei's head, looking down at his upside down face as it hung off the table edge.

'So it looks like you've been defeated, Fei-Fei,' smirked the Arabian, speaking softly still as he moved down to kiss the other's forehead, rolling his lips up to rub his nose with Wufei's. Moving slightly further, almost colliding with Trowa, he turned his head to one side and caught Wufei's lips with his own, kissing furiously.

Wufei let his mouth fall open for Quatre, urging his head to tip a little in the other direction to gain a better angle on the blonde's mouth.

The two kissed hungrily against each other as Duo caught site of the arrangement. The chestnut haired boy lightheartedly shrugged, lowering his head as he knelt to kiss Heero lightly on the lips.

Heero responded by turning his head slightly to one side, kissing back for a slight moment before they both pulled back and moved in, heads tipped int he opposite direction from before and kissing sharply against each other.

Duo kept his eyes closed as he was watched by Heero as they kissed, hunger in their movement. They missed not being together, since their break-up last year and his getting together with Quatre after the blonde's break-up with the angst-filled Trowa. They had a *lot* to be kissing for.

However, what they missed, they showed to each other now, apart from Trowa, who missed the moment completely, unaware of what had occurred as he continued to motion across the Chinese boy's body.

All four began an assault upon Wufei, kissing over his body completely as his boxers were torn away by both an eager Heero and an over-anticipating Duo. Both began work the instant the boxers were gone, and Trowa, who had kept to Wufei most of this time, worked light kisses across his ex-lover's Arab neck as the lithe creature himself placed stinging love bites on Wufei's neck and chest.

Quatre lifted his head alertly after several kisses, returning the kiss to Trowa deeply, eyes flicking shut as he lost himself in his ex-koi's mouth.

When all was done the Chinese boy was covered in about thirty bites. Completely exhausted, he was collapsed on the table he had been placed upon, eyes open and fixed upon something only he could see through his bleary eyes.

The two pairs of pilots were curled up together on the two sofas in the room. Duo was resting Quatre's head on his stomach as he curled back over the pilot and held him close, his own head on the Arabian's back. Trowa held the exhausted Japanese pilot in his arms, forcing the pilot occasionally to return his head to the taller boy's chest and relax. Trowa's legs lay on either side of Heero, folded around his back in an attempt to get him closer.


End file.
